Quand le venin devient manipulation
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Alors que Edward l'a abandonné dans la forêt, Bella disparait sans laisser de trace. 40 ans plus tard, les humains ont appris l'existence des surnaturels et veulent les exterminer. Vampires et loups ont créer une alliance pour les combattre. BS/D.


_**Titre**_ _: Quand le venin devient manipulation._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Alors que Edward l'a abandonné dans la forêt, Bella disparait sans laisser de trace. 40 ans plus tard, les humains ont appris l'existence des surnaturels et veulent les exterminer. Vampires et loups ont créer une alliance pour les combattre. BS/D._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» B/D «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

 _._

 _Je ne compte plus les secondes, les minutes ou les heures. Pas même les jours, les mois ou les années. Je suis prisonnière, sans chercher à m'enfuir. Mon temps n'est pas venu, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il viendra. Je serais enfin libre. Je le sais, je le sens. Alors je patiente, car mon temps viendra. Présent, passé, futur, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Les images vont et viennent. Je vois, j'entends, je sens. Mon temps n'est pas venu, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il viendra. La soif est là. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas bu ? Trop, beaucoup trop. Je ne m'en soucis pas. Elle ne me gêne pas. Mon temps n'est pas venu, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il viendra. Mes yeux. Quel couleurs sont-ils ? Sont-ils toujours écarlates comme le sang ou noir comme la nuit ? Je regrette de ne plus pouvoir voir leur couleur chocolat dans un miroir. Mon temps n'est pas venu, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il viendra. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je morte ? Ils attendent, ils m'observent. Je souris, car je leur fais peur. Je suis un monstre, qui bientôt, fera d'eux ses proies. Mon temps n'est pas venu, mais bientôt, très bientôt, il viendra. Oui, bientôt, ont me sortira de là. Bientôt, la vengeance sonnera._

 _._

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» POV Alice «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

 _._

 _Nous sommes tous réunit à Voltera, notre nouvelle demeure depuis des années. Depuis que les humains ont appris notre existence, beaucoup nous combattent. Les Volturi ont pris le pouvoir sur le monde, les terrorisants encore plus. Nous avons été obliger d'aménager à Voltera pour notre sécurité. Les loups qui ont pour but de protéger les humains, se sont retrouver eux aussi la cible de cette chasse au surnaturel. Nos espèces ont fait alliance, et depuis ils vivent avec nous au château. La cohabitation fut difficile, mais avec le temps, chacun y à trouver son compte. Présent dans la salle du trône, nous attendons les dernières nouvelles. Je n'écoute pas vraiment et repense au temps où tout était plus simple. Où, nous étions encore heureux, sans problème. Mes pensé me ramène automatiquement à ma meilleure amie qui à disparue quarante ans plus tôt._ Bella _. Aussitôt, je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi et lui souris tristement. Bella nous manque à tous._ Bella _._

« Un bâtiment. Une plaque de rue. Les gardes Volturi, Edward et Jasper avancent d'une démarche pressée. Ils pénètrent dans un bâtiment. S'en suit un combat, humains contre vampires. Jasper, Edward et deux gardes Volturi descendent trois étages plus bas. Un porte, une autre, puis encore une autre. La dernière porte s'ouvre sur une grande pièce s'éparer par une vitre en verre. L'autre côté est plongé dans une quasi obscurité. Une présence se fait sentir de l'autre côté de la vitre. Peu à peu, une silhouette se détache de l'ombre. Un corps apparait, puis un visage. Reconnaissable entre mille. Disparu depuis longtemps. _**Bella**_. Isabella Swan est vivante. Elle sourit. Et là, je vois une paire de croc et ses yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres. Bella est un vampire. »

 _La vision s'achève. Je vois mon frère s'effondrer sur le sol en se tenant la tête entre ses mains et murmurant le nom de_ Bella _comme une litanie. Je vois les regards inquiets posé sur nous, je vais pour expliquer quand une autre vision se déclenche._

« Bella se dirige à travers le bâtiment. Elle neutralise les humains sans les tuer. Elle libère vampires et loups retenus prisonniers. Elle se bat avec grâce et agilité. Elle est très puissante et ne s'en cache pas. Ses pouvoirs sont incroyables. Rien ne l'atteint. Rien ne l'arrête. Un dôme protecteur se forme autour d'elle. Des fils électriques se forment tout autour du dôme et attaque ses ennemis. Bella s'avance, sûre d'elle. Oui, rien ne l'arrête. »

 _La vision se stoppe et une autre commence._

« Bella fait face aux trois rois Volturi qui la félicite. **Bella, ma chère enfant, je te félicite. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Grâce à toi, la guerre contre les humains est enfin terminée.** Bella leurs sourit et sort de la salle du trône. Elle rejoint Edward et Démétri qui l'attendent en discutant. Démétri s'approche, la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse et se tourne vers Edward. **Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, ma compagne est la meilleure.** Les trois vampires se sourirent et s'enfoncent dans les couloirs du château. »

 _Edward me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Aro s'approche de moi et me tends la main. Je lui prends et le laisse voir mes visions. Il semble pensif et intrigué. Caïus et Marcus s'approche et pose chacun une main sur son bras et Aro leur partage ce qu'il voit. Caïus semble méfiant, Aro fasciner et Marcus… Marcus, lui, semble intéresser par Bella._

 _Marcus :_ _ **Qui est donc cette enfant ?**_

 _Aro :_ _ **Je crois qu'il s'agit d'Isabella Swan.**_

 _Des hoquets de stupeurs émanent de ma famille._

 _Carlisle :_ _ **De quoi parle tu Aro ?**_

 _Aro :_ _ **Il semblerait, Carlisle mon ami, que celle que tu considères comme ta fille perdue, ne le soit pas autant. Isabella Swan est vivante, enfin, vivante n'est pas le mot exact. Elle est devenue vampire, le seul problème, c'est qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit retenue par des humains et que nous aurons besoin d'elle pour gagner cette guerre.**_

 _Esmée :_ _ **Comment ça " besoin d'elle " ?**_

 _Alice :_ _ **Je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Bella sera une allier de taille. Elle est puissante.**_

 _Aro :_ _ **De plus, il semblerait que cette jeune femme soit la future compagne de l'un de nos gardes.**_

 _A cette dernière phrase, diverses réactions se font sentir. Edward grogne. Je détourne le regard. Le reste de ma famille est surprise. Les loups aussi. Les gardes Volturi se regardent et se demandent qui est celui qui deviendra le compagnon d'une femme si puissante et qui apparemment attire l'attention des Rois._

 _Jane :_ _ **Pardonnez-moi maitre, mais qui est le compagnon de cette femme ?**_

 _Aro :_ _ **Cela, ma chère Jane, je laisse le soin à ces deux âmes de se trouver et je vous conseille, Alice et Edward Cullen, de vous taire.**_

 _J'acquiesçais et Edward le fit aussi à contrecœur. Je suis triste pour mon frère, mais je suis surtout heureuse, car je vais pouvoir retrouver ma sœur que je croyais morte. Nous mettons donc tout en place. Une heure plus tard, tout est prêt et dans quelques heures, notre sœur sera parmi nous._

 _._

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» POV Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

 _._

 _Les humains sont si prévisibles. Je les avais prévenus pourtant. Je leurs avais dit qu'ils seraient tous morts avant l'aube. M'ont-ils écouté ? Non ! Ils ont ri. Et là, c'est moi qui ris. Adossé au mur, j'entends les détonations des armes humaines. Je peux d'ici sentir le sang. Quelle odeur alléchante. Je m'en lèche les crocs, espérant moi aussi pouvoir me gorger de ce si délicieux nectar. Humm, je sens la présence de vampires et de loups. J'entends leurs pas, les corps inertes qui percutent les sols, les portes qui sont ouvertes et fermés. Et là, oui là, je les entends se rapprocher. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre et quatre vampires males entre dans l'entrée de ma cellule. Deux d'entre eux me sont familiers, les deux autres inconnus, mais des Volturi d'après leurs tenus. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise de voir que les deux premiers la porte aussi. Je m'approche, pas à pas, je sors de l'ombre. Je les contemple et leur souris, laissant mes canines bien en vues. Edward n'est pas surprit contrairement aux trois autres._

 _Bella :_ _ **Vous en avez mis du temps.**_

 _Edward :_ _ **Bella !**_ _Dit-il d'une voix où transpire le soulagement._

 _Je souris et pose ma main sur la vitre, il en fait de même. Je pose l'autre main et regard Jasper qui comprend et pose sa main sur la mienne. Ils me sourient tous les deux et Jasper m'envoie une vague de joie et de reconnaissance._

 _Bella :_ _ **Sortez-moi de là**_ _, murmurais-je._

… _:_ _ **Reculez**_ _, me dit l'un des Volturi._

 _Je pose mon regard sur l'homme. Il est plutôt grand, musclé et un véritable apollon. Les cheveux mi-longs, blond et un regard perçant. L'apollon inconnu me regard fixement aussi et je ne veux pour rien au monde détaché mon regard du sien._

… _:_ _ **Mademoiselle ?**_ _M'appelle le quatrième homme._ _ **Reculez que je vous fasse sortir de là.**_

 _J'acquiesçais et me reculais dans le fond de la cellule. L'homme posa ses mains sur la vitre et elle brula. Non, elle fondit serait plus juste à dire. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne reste plus grand-chose de la glace, si ce n'est les contours. Je m'élance à vitesse vampirique sur le vampire qui l'a fait fondre et le serre dans mes bras en l'embrassant sur la joue._

 _Bella :_ _ **Merci.**_

 _Je crois que je l'ais choqué car il ne bouge plus et reste figé sur place. Je me détache et éclate de rire. Un humain approche et entre en pointant son arme sur nous. En un clignement de paupière, je suis déjà sur lui et plante mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Je bois son sang et en gémis de joie. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il me manque quelque chose. Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine et laisse le pouvoir faire effet. Son corps se désintègre petit à petit et est absorbé par ma main. Je ne suis pas un vampire conventionnel, je ne me nourris pas que de sang. Le sang, la chair et l'essence même d'une personne me sert de nourriture. Avec cet homme, je suis à peine rassasier. Je pose les yeux sur les hommes derrière moi et leurs sourit. Les regards son indéchiffrables. Un grognement primitif sort de ma poitrine._

 _Bella :_ _ **Faim.**_

 _Un simple mot et je m'élance à travers les couloirs, les hommes me suivant de près. Je ne sais combien de corps j'ai vidé ou absorbé, mais les combat se sont arrêter. Les mortels crient et tente de fuir. De toute part, on entend que le monstre a été libérer. Un sourire mauvais s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Mes sauveurs me regardent pétrifier faire un massacre. Je ne fais plus de distinction entre me nourrir et détruire. Le sang éclabousse les murs. Loups et vampires n'osent pas s'approcher. Une fois qu'il n'y a plus un seul être humain dans le bâtiment, je m'arrête enfin. Colère et soif est enfin apaiser. Je suis couverte de sang, mais ne m'en soucie guère. L'apollon blond au regard envoutant me fixe et paraît apprécier le spectacle. Il s'approche tel un chasseur de sa proie et de son pouce, prélève une goutte de sang coulant le long de ma joue et la porte à sa bouche. Je trouve ce geste tellement sexy. Il se lèche la lèvre inférieure. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Un baiser sauvage et passionné. Il caresse mes lèvres de sa langue et je lui ouvre l'accès. Nos langues se lance dans un ballet endiablé. Je me sens comblé et enfin complète. Un raclement nous interrompt et je pose mes yeux furieux sur celui qui ose nous interrompre. Jasper me sourit et m'envoie une vague de calme. Ma bête intérieure se calme et je regarde l'homme que j'ai embrassé et qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Il me regarde un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres._

 _Jasper_ _ **: Bella, je suis navré de t'interrompre, mais nous devons partir. Tu pourras continuer plus tard,**_ _me dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _J'entends des ricanements et l'apollon me prends la main pour me conduire à l'extérieur. En franchissant les portes, je me retrouve face à un décor désertique. Je ferme les yeux le temps d'apprécier la fraicheur du vent sur ma peau. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vu l'extérieure depuis ma renaissance et je trouve cela fascinant. Les bruits et les odeurs sont accentuer. Mon apollon, il faudrait que je pense à lui demander son nom, pose sa main sur mon dos et me conduit à l'une des voitures qui se trouvent à quelques mètres du bâtiment. Voitures qui nous conduisent ensuite à un aéroport. Il m'installe à ses côtés, Jasper à ma droite et Edward sur le siège avant. Le trajet se fait en silence pour moi, me laissant tout le loisir d'observer le paysage. Edward, Jasper et mon apollon, que j'ai appris s'appeler Démétri, discutent entre eux de notre retour. Je me colle à Démétri sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce vampire m'attire irrésistiblement. J'ai un besoin viscéral de le toucher, l'embrasser et beaucoup plus encore, mais je me retiens. Plonger dans mes diverses réflexions, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et nous sommes déjà à l'aéroport ou un jet nous attend. Encore une fois Démétri me conduit et je le laisse faire. Il m'installe dans un siège près d'un hublot et s'assoie à côté de moi. Edward et Jasper se mettent en face de nous et discutent avec lui. Je ferme les yeux et me sens apaiser. J'ouvre les yeux et remercie Jasper pour ce petit coup de pouce. Je me tourne vers Démétri et l'observe en silence. Il se tourne vers moi et prend ma main dans la sienne._

 _Bella :_ _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _Démétri :_ _ **Pourquoi quoi, chaton ?**_

 _Bella :_ _ **Chaton ?**_ _Il sourit_ _ **. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de te toucher ? Qui est tu Démétri Volturi ?**_

 _Démétri :_ _ **Tu sauras tout Bella, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant. D'accord ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.**_

 _J'acquiesçais et me tournais vers les deux Cullen._

 _Bella :_ _ **La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça date de combien de temps ?**_

 _Edward :_ _ **Quarante ans, Bella**_ _, me répond-t-il un regard triste._

 _Je me réinstallais dans mon siège et détaillais les nuages._

 _Bella :_ _ **Oh, tant que ça.**_ _Je me tourne vers Démétri, puisque qu'apparemment il était celui qui donnait les ordres._ _ **J'ai soif.**_

 _Démétri :_ _ **Tu as encore soif ? Mais chaton, tu t'es nourrit il y a peine trois heures et plus que nécessaire.**_

 _Bella :_ _ **Chaton,**_ _minaudais-je, l'appelant comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt,_ _ **la dernière fois que je me suis nourris, date de mon réveil, il y a quarante ans. Je n'ai pas eu une goutte de sang jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**_

 _Je voyais les regards choqués des vampires et loups présents dans l'avion._

… _:_ _ **C'est impossible. Un vampire ne peut pas vivre quarante ans sans une goutte de sang, il serait mort depuis longtemps.**_

 _J'éclatais de rire._

 _Bella :_ _ **Exact, seulement moi, je ne suis pas un vampire comme vous autres. Moi, je suis différente. Si je le voulais, en un claquement de doigt, tu serais déjà mort.**_

… _:_ _ **Dit celle qui c'est retrouver enfermer par des humains pendant quarante années.**_

 _Je souris. L'avions se mis à en stand-by et commença à chuter. Démétri resserra ses bras autours de ma taille et chaque personne dans l'avion commença à paniqué. J'éclatais de rire et regardais le vampire qui m'avait adressé la parole._

 _Bella :_ _ **Alors petit vampire, on a peur de mourir ?**_

 _Je levais la main pour que tous la voie et l'agitais légèrement. Aussitôt, l'avion reprit son chemin comme si de rien était. Je me levais et me positionnais devant le vampire._

 _Bella :_ _ **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis resté dans ma prison ? C'est simple, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, "mon temps n'était pas venu". La prochaine fois que toi, ou un autre s'adresse à moi, qu'il surveille ses paroles, car laisse-moi te dire, que je ne me nourris pas seulement des mortels.**_ _Je pris le chemin de mon siège et me retournais à mi-chemin._ _ **Les vampires sont un mets de premier choix.**_

 _Je me réinstallais et pouffais légèrement en regardant les têtes de mes compagnons de voyage. Je fixais Edward et Jasper et leurs envoyais un clin d'œil. Ils comprirent que je blaguais et éclatèrent de rire auquel Démétri se joignit en me prenant dans ses bras. Démétri me plaça sur ses genoux et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je le laissais faire et posais mon regard sur l'extérieur. Je me sentais bien._

 _Et là, je réalisais enfin que pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, j'étais_ **libre** _._


End file.
